As antennas incorporated in hearing aids, mobile telephones, etc. and electronic components used for denoising, various types of wire-wound coils have been proposed in which a conductive wire is wound around a winding core and which generate magnetic flux through the application of current to the conductive wire.
For example, a coil component of Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 58-114014 (Patent Document 1) includes a winding core which is formed by a ferrite core and around which a conductive wire is wound, and flanges provided at opposite ends of the winding core. The flanges have, for example, annular grooves, and an inner flange portion and an outer flange portion are provided on opposite sides of each groove. Further, a wind starting end and a wind ending end of the conductive wire in the winding core are wound and soldered in the grooves of the flanges to form electrodes. The electrodes are soldered to predetermined positions on a mount board, so that the coil component is mounted on the mount board. (See, page 3, lines 5-19, FIG. 3, etc.)